


The Third

by NerdyAdjacent



Series: Dinner and Domination [3]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Collar, Dom!Seth, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Sub!Dean, Surprise Threesome, face fucking, is that a thing?, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 11:23:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10785783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyAdjacent/pseuds/NerdyAdjacent
Summary: Seth had said it was a surprise, but he wasn't even remotely expecting him to add a third to their bed.





	The Third

The rug is surprisingly plush under his knees, a warm cream color in stark contrast to the peeling sea foam green paint on the hotel walls. It smelled like old cigarettes and that generic orange cleaner all housekeeping staff seemed to use in bulk, but it's a familiar smell and almost comfortable at this point. 

Seth told him to be ready, that he had a surprise for him he was sure Dean was going to like. The fact that he bit down on his earlobe after telling him only made him want whatever he had in mind more. So the order was given, go to the hotel room, strip, get on his knees, and, most importantly, put on the collar. Now he waits, fingernails digging into the flesh of his thighs where he has them resting so he wouldn't touch himself, breathing in that orange cleaner, trying to keep in that headspace. 

His mind swam with possibilities. Seth was nothing if not creative, seeming to know exactly what Dean may like before he even knows. The appearance of the collar means Dean must do as Seth says unless he safewords out. He has never had to do that, and he can't imagine it happening now. 

When the click of the card reader and the squeak of the door knob hits his ears, the only thing he could feel was the hammering in his chest and his blood get hot. He couldn't hold in the small moan that escaped his lips if he tried. Seth looks perfect when he enters the room, all sleek lines and sharp edges in the black suit Dean would like nothing more than to remove with his teeth. He's all smiles and soft eyes with that hint of a promise of pain and mischief that got Dean's already hot blood even hotter. But to Dean, Seth always looked perfect, even when he was sex flushed and sweaty, hair sticking to his forehead as he growled the most filthy words in his ear. 

But Seth wasn't alone. Trailing behind him was Roman Reigns and Dean's heart stopped. Seth had said it was a surprise, but he wasn't even remotely expecting him to add a third to their bed, let alone Dean's best friend and their once teammate. Suddenly he wasn't so sure about this surprise of Seths. Self conscious now, he covered himself the best he could with his hands, but didn't rise from his knees just yet. 

Seth, seemingly always in tune with Dean's thoughts and feelings, must sense his hesitation because he tells Roman to wash up in the bathroom. Roman goes with one hungry glance at Dean on the floor, and Seth waits for the door to click closed before he comes to crouch in front of him. “What's your color, pet?”

“Yellow, sir.” And he almost feels bad for being nervous, but Seth would want him to be truthful, to not lie for his sake. 

Seths beautiful face changes as soon as he says it. That mischievous grin gives way to a worried expression Dean definitely did not like. It crunched the corners of his eyes, turned down his mouth, and softened his features enough that Dean wants to throw his arms around him and kiss them away like a good sub should. But he stays where he is. In the collar, Seth was in control and Dean waited patiently for him to ask why he was hesitant. He has to look away to answer, down to the space between Seths feet. “It's Roman, sir. He's a friend and he's never seen me like...this.”

Seth cups his face gently and rubs his thumb over the skin of his cheekbone and Dean leans into the warm press of his palm. “Are you afraid he'll think less of you?”

He nods and Seths hand moves to under his chin to gently tilt his head up so Dean had to look him in the eye. “He won't. Roman and I have been discussing this for a month now. He knows the rules, knows what he can and cannot do, knows I'm in control. I want to watch him fuck you, pet, but I don't want you uncomfortable. If you want me to send him away, just say the word.”

And he almost does, that safeword made all those months ago, the one he's never uttered. But he doesn't, instead he smiles and nods his head in silent assertion that he will try. The smile Seth beams at him almost makes him melt, the kiss that follows, deep and loving, makes all those fears move to the background. Seth asks him again his color and Dean answers with a breathless “Green, Sir.”

“Good boy.” 

Roman comes out of the bathroom a short time later wearing nothing but a towel and Dean's breath catches in his threat. He'd seen Roman naked before, just as Roman has seen him, but here in this setting he looks...different. He broad and chiseled, caramel skin and hair black as night, and all Dean wants is to have him. If this is what Seth wants, if watching Dean get fucked by this man, someone he trusts and knows, then he will do as he's asked. Besides, if Dean can trust Roman with his safety and wellbeing in the ring, the bedroom should be nothing. 

Seth pats Dean lightly on the cheek and stands to face Roman. “You know the rules, what I say goes. He won't cum unless I tell him to.” 

And Dean shivers at that statement. Seth, always in control, smiles when Roman nods and sits in one of the hotel chairs, leans back and crosses his legs like some puppet master waiting for a show. In essence, that's exactly what he is. The hungry smirk on his face only makes Dean want to do everything he's asked. “Let's start slow. Roman, take off your towel and touch yourself. Make sure you watch him closely, pet.”

Dean keeps his eyes locked on Roman's waist when the towel drops to the floor. Roman is big, bigger than Seth, and Dean's mouth is watering at the idea that he might be able to taste it. When he takes it in his large fist and starts pumping, Dean's heart begins to hammer in his chest, breaths coming in shallow lungfuls as his own cock starts to throb. He didn't expect to react this way just by watching Roman jerk himself, but maybe This idea of Seth's wasn't as bad as he thought. 

“What's your color, pet?” Seth asks, startling Dean. 

He'd been so focused on the way Roman's hand moved up and down on his plumping shaft that he'd almost forgotten he was even there. He sounds breathy and Dean can tell Seth is loving watching this display as much as he was. But he'd been asked a question, one he was expected to answer. “Green, sir.”

“Good. Good boy. Now, I think Roman could use a little help. Suck him, pet. Show him what you can do.” 

Dean swallows the dryness in his throat down and raises up on his knees. He gives Seth one look, still fully clothed in that perfect fucking suit, and waits for the encouraging nod, before taking Roman in his hand. He gives him two pumps with his fist, proud at the gasp he receives from the large Samoan, and gives the head a small lick, testing himself or Roman or both. Getting braver, eyes locked with Seth's, watching the lust fill his eyes with every movement, he takes Roman into his mouth. The length and girth was more than what Dean was used to and he has to use his hand to pump in time with every suck. Roman is cursing above him, breaths heavy and fast, makes Dean want to really show him what he can do. Doubling his efforts, he hollows his cheeks and gives Roman one long, slow, suck, stopping at the head to tease the slit with his tongue. 

“Stop.” Seth orders from the chair and Dean pulls his mouth off Roman. He hears more than sees Seth stand up from the chair and move to sit on the bed. “Pet, come lay on the bed, on your back, head in my lap.” 

Dean does as instructed, settles on his back, pillows his head on Seths lap. Seth is smiling down at him, even if his already dark eyes are even darker with lust, and gently smooths his hair back. “Color?”

“Green, sir.”

He kisses Dean, lets his lips linger but tightens his grip in his hair for that jolt he knows Dean needs. He bites at Dean's lower lip when he pulls back, grinning. “Good boy.” Then he looks at Roman and tosses him the bottle of lube that had been sitting on the nightstand. “Start prepping him.” 

“Gladly.” Roman growls and Dean feels that deep rumble all the way to his core. 

With Seth rubbing at his chest, fingers still tangled in his hair, fully clothed while Roman gets his fingers slick, he doesn't know if he'll be able to last until he's told to. “Spread your legs, pet.” Seth whispers in his ear and he shudders, complies, and Roman settles himself between them. 

The first touch of Roman's finger is a shock and he jumps, hisses, and is soothed by Seth gently guiding his head back down. “Just relax.” He coos and Dean is suddenly very aware that Seth has made no move to touch himself. 

“What about you, sir?” He asks and gasps when Roman's finger slips into him, probing for that one spot that would make Dean see stars flash white in front of his eyes. 

“Don't worry about me yet, pet.” Says Seth, voice heavy and full of the want he was denying himself. “I want to watch.”

Dean nods just as Roman gets another finger inside and he moans out a filthy curse when those large digits find what he was looking for. He scrambles to hold onto something, somehow manages to grab Seths hand and hold on tightly. 

“You look so good like this, pet.” Seth breathes hot and heavy in his ear. “So perfect, so hot.”

“T-thank you, sir.”

“What's your color?”

“G-green...green, sir.”

Through the haze of pleasure, he sees Seth nod at Roman and feels the bed shift, the large Samoan directing his legs to either side of his hips and guiding his hard cock to press against Dean's hole. He grips tight onto Seth's hand and squeezes his eyes shut as he presses in. 

“God, he's so tight!” Roman says through gritted teeth once he's fully seated inside Dean, stilling to allow them both to adjust. 

He feels more than hears Seth chuckle. “You hear that, pet? Roman agrees. Your ass is perfect.”

He wants to preen at the praise, but Roman starts thrusting and it's like he can barely breathe, his dick hitting that sweet spot dead on with every snap of his hips. His whole body reacts when Roman tilts his hips up, changing the angle and he groans with every movement. Seth continues to coo dirty things into his ear, smooths back his hair and gently caresses his face and chest. 

After a few minutes of taking the pounding from Roman, Seth slips off the bed and starts undressing, slowly. “Keep your eyes on me, pet.” He instructs, like dean could look anywhere else when that perfect suit is discarded piece by piece. He only wishes he were the one to take it off him. He even reaches for him, but one nod from Seth and Roman grabs his wrists and holds them still at his sides while still thrusting hard. “That's a good boy. Roman is using you so good.”

Once Seth is in all his naked glory, he stalks to the bed with dark eyes and bad intentions that will feel so good. He takes a hold of Roman's head and smashes their lips together, Roman not even breaking stride, and it's one of the hottest things Dean has ever seen. The visual alone is enough for that familiar warmth to start pooling in his belly and he groans. “Sir, please…”

Seth pulls away from Roman and straddles Dean's chest, placing his hands above his head and holding them there. “Please what?”

“I need to cum, sir! Please.”

“Is Roman fucking you like a good sub should be fucked?” And Dean can only answer with a loud moan that has Seth smirking down at him. “You think he's going to be the only one using you, pet?” 

Seth says it like a question, but Dean knows that it's not something he has a choice in unless he uses his word...and, god, he can't even remember it at this point. Even if he did, he's so far gone he doesn't even want to. When Seth asks his color one more time he says green so fast it damn near makes his head spin. 

“Good boy.” And Seth shimmies up so his hard cock was lined up with Dean's mouth and he opens up automatically. “I'm gonna fuck that sweet mouth of yours while Roman pounds that ass of yours. You don't cum until we do, understand?” 

He manages a groan and a nod a second before Seth pushes his hips forward and fills Dean's mouth and throats with his hardness. Seth moaning above him is one of the sweetest sounds he's ever heard. He's still got his hands around Dean's wrists, holding them tightly above his head while him and Roman use his body. He's in sensory overload, wanting so badly to please Seth, his Dom, and cum until he collapses with the way Roman is fucking his ass. 

“God, pet, your mouth is heaven.” Seth mutters and shoves himself deep into Dean's throat, making him freeze. It's not the first time Seth's done it, but every time he has to concentrate hard to keep his gag reflex in check. He pulls out all the way and Dean gets a clean breath or two before he shoves in again, thrusting now while Dean moans around him. 

“Fuck, Seth, I'm close.” He hears Roman grunt. 

“Me too.” Seth answers and pulls out only long enough to look Dean in the eye while he gasps for air. “Cum with us, pet.” 

It's a command, one Dean has every intention of following. Roman picks up his thrusts and soon he's moaning around Seths cock in his mouth as he shoots hot onto his stomach. Roman followed, spilling inside him with a growl, grunt, and moan combination that was probably one of the hottest sounds he'd ever heard. Seth was last, shoving his dick all the way into Dean's throat, throbbing and pulsing while he came hard and hot and Dean struggled to swallow all of it like a good sub should. 

Roman and Seth pull out and Dean is left a panting, gasping mess. He's vaguely aware of Seth telling Roman to go as nicely as he can. He doesn't even wait for the door to shut before he's pulling dean up and kissing his face. “You did so good! My beautiful pet! So good, I'm so proud of you.”

Dean smiles at the praise, eyes already closing when Seth removes the collar and helps him to the bathroom and sits him on the toilet while he runs a bath. “I'm sorry I sprung that on you. Are you ok?”

“Yeah, I'm good…” he slurs, still fucked out and sated. “Though, maybe run that by me next time?”

Seth smiles. “I will.” 

“Thank you.”


End file.
